1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a floor arrangement for an off-road vehicle, and more particularly to an improved floor arrangement for an off-road vehicle that has a control member on or adjacent to the floor.
2. Description of Related Art
Off-road vehicles are designed to be operated over rugged terrain. These vehicles are often operated off-road over terrain such as, for example, steep inclines and declines, rough roads, and areas covered in mud and water.
Off-road vehicles typically include a frame that is supported by wheels. In one common arrangement, the vehicle has four wheels, i.e., a pair of front wheels and a pair of rear wheels. An internal combustion engine is employed to power at least the rear or front wheels, and most commonly, all of the wheels. Typically, the engine is combined with a transmission to form an engine unit. The transmission transfers power to an output shaft from a crankshaft of the engine. The output shaft drives the wheels.
In one arrangement, one or more seats are supported by the frame such that at least the driver of the vehicle can be seated in an upright position. A floorboard extends in front of the seats to support at least the feet of the driver. For example, Japanese Utility Model Publication JP-Y2-H6-34213 discloses such an arrangement.